


Twirl

by lamoamadeen



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Chibi-KAT-TUN, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamoamadeen/pseuds/lamoamadeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Hawaii sucks and Kame doesn't have his sandals, or: How <a href="http://i1194.photobucket.com/albums/aa376/ladeedadum/jik656ka678be.jpg?t=1303162205">this picture</a> came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twirl

**Author's Note:**

> Comment drabble for katmillia@lj. This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I still like it, and it got me hooked on writing.

The photographer was a bald man well in his fifties, with a mustache, an artificial suntan and a sadistic love for embarrassing photos. He was usually assigned to Arashi, but Kame knew he also served as the agency’s most favorite means of image adjustment whenever a group was progressing from “sweet and awkward” to “wild and hot” faster than planned. Right now, the man’s mustache was quivering with glee below the lens of his camera.

"Not snarling, Kamenashi, SMILING! And more twirl, show me that twirl!"

Kame grit his teeth and tried to force his face into the expression that was termed “vivaciously cute” in his copy of _Be a Johnny: Ability Up! Vol. 3: Let’s Photoshooting_. But the soles of his feet were already burning in the sand, and when he stamped onto a sharp-edged stone on the next twirl, he felt his lips curl into a grimace.

"KAMENASHI!"

Kame winced and hastily tried to arrange his face back into proper idol mode. He knew he’d failed when Jin snickered quietly to his left, where he had been steadily rolling his hips and throwing beaming smile after smile at the camera ever since the hula music had started playing. When he noticed Kame looking over, he winked and gave his skirt an enthusiastic twirl that had the camera erupting into a series of excited clicks.

Kame mentally flicked him off and vowed to himself that he would never give in to Jin’s puppy eyes again. Granted, Jin had a nasty cut from when he had stepped on a shell during the beach photo shoot earlier, and when Jin was concerned, these things tended to get infected and out of hand and usually led to weeks of absence from dance practice, which meant weeks without Jin’s bragging and whining and squealing to divert Kame from feeling utterly out of place. It had also been the responsible thing to do; and Kame hated not doing the responsible thing.

And maybe, he had to admit to himself while he was giving his sandals a last longing look, maybe he just couldn’t stand the thought of Jin being in pain.


End file.
